


Watching

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Seb has his eye on one woman and one woman alone.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from afteriwake.

Seb noticed her as soon as she walked into the room. Her knee-length pewter lace dress accented her curves while showing off her legs and one bare shoulder. The skin there looked so tempting, just begging for a kiss. She looked around the room quickly, her posture slightly hunched, the fingers of one hand fidgeting with the ring on the other.

_Not like that, baby,_ he thought. _You’re not a mouse, you’re a queen. Own the room. Show them the real you._

She didn’t relax until the curly-haired prat waved her over. Seb wanted to wring the man’s neck for making the lady smile instead of him, but that was nothing compared to what he felt when an oblivious idiot started hitting on her just as she started walking across the unused dance floor.

The lady, his lady, dammit, listened as civilly as she could, one eyebrow raised, while the guy tried hard to pique her interest. Finally, she held up a hand, said something Seb couldn’t make out, then kept walking, a scowl now marring her perfect face.

Her smile returned once she was with her friends. They all congratulated her on her conquest. The ladies-man-turned-family-man asked her to dance and she hesitated only a moment before accepting.

Seb sighed quietly then took a sip of his beer, his eyes never leaving her.

Mary smiled at him, amused. “You’ll get your chance.”

“I should’ve been first,” he muttered.

That one dance was like a dam breaking – men kept coming up to her and asking her to dance, not even giving her a chance to rest. She never complained, of course.

It wasn’t until “Accidentally in Love” started playing that he knew he had to put a stop to it. Tapping Anderson on the shoulder, he smiled tightly when the man turned to him. “Molly should save their song for her fiancé, don’t you think?”

Anderson smiled sheepishly. “Right, sorry.” He quickly stepped aside.

Seb took Molly’s face in his hands and kissed her deeply, and he was thrilled when she returned the kiss with the same amount of fervor. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” he murmured.

She grinned at him. “Yeah, I saw the death glares you were giving every man here.”

“Can you blame me? You’re hotter than the sun and you’re all mine.”

“Mmm, I’ll definitely be all yours when we get home.”

“Any chance of us skipping out now?”

“Nope, we’re just going to have to endure our well-meaning friends for a couple more hours.” She lowered her voice to murmur, “If you’re good, I’ll wear some of the lingerie I bought for the honeymoon tonight.”

Seb grinned. “Deal.”


End file.
